


歧路的約定

by yuu_ruirei



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boarding School, M/M, Sex, Teen Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 接着<<關於將來>>的R18後記好孩子不要進來哦~





	歧路的約定

_“_ _吶…Xehanort…”_

Eraqus的喚聲像小貓愛嬌的叫聲,他這樣的一面不多見,甚至連他的家人也不認識如此的他。

 

“怎樣了?”Eraqus偶爾的任性的確經常令Xehanort頭疼,但這也是Xehanort所愛之人重要的一部分。

 

“要換個地方嗎?”他說出這要求時還是低着頭,因為連他自己也不肯定這樣的一步棋會為他帶來什麼。

 

就算作為棋士的Xehanort很少會敗於Eraqus手中,有時候對方故意的錯步才是棋局中最難以估計的。

 

“誒?這裡在這種時間該不會有別人走過才是…”Xehanort早已再三覆查好學校的活動時間表,今日的附近周圍也沒有深夜的課節,而且以二人的身手和魔法水平,要捉住一兩個偷窺者再施忘卻咒根本完全不成問題。

 

_他果然最首先考慮到這個啊…_

Eraqus認識的Xehanort不論做任何事也是認真而且一絲不苛的,即使是毫不重要的事情他也不會草草了事。

 

先是對上他銀白的眸子,一笑,然後是令對方出其不意的擁抱。Xehanort的體溫一向也比Eraqus低,但這種體溫差卻不會令他們任何一人不習慣對方的懷抱。Xehanort回抱着Eraqus,就如平常一樣。

“我們也很快就不會再是史萊哲林和葛萊分多的學生了吧? _這種遊戲_ 也差不多該完結了,不是嗎?”Eraqus在他耳尖旁輕語着。

 

“當時不是說好過要持續到畢業的嗎?想要提早退出,可是會輸掉哦。”這種似是認真但又像是在開玩笑的語調,就算Eraqus好奇話中的意義也沒能真正的參透過。

 

“因為我想要忘記…想要忘記我們還剩下多少 _時間_ 。”

 

“我明白了。那麼,去 _那地方_ 吧。”

==============================================================

那是在霍格華茲城七樓的一間秘密房間。有沒有人在裡面以至找不找到這間房間全憑運氣決定。雖然Xehanort和Eraqus早已在探險時無意中發現過這房間,但他們也是沒有百份百把握能每次都順利到那房間裡去。那房間在學園的傳聞中好像被叫作有求必應室–能達成進去之人最迫切的願望的房間。

 

二人越過了各樓層的障礙,幽靈和畫像的眼睛後,剩下的就只有祈願而已。

 

兩位少年手拖着手,在回廊中來回踱步,只要兩人在想着相同的事情房間就會現身。果然,他們回頭了三次,就見到了那神出鬼沒的房間入口。

 

“我開門了。” “嗯。” 銀髮的少年再三向黑髮的少年確認,進房間是不是對方的真正所想。

 

當然,房間的出現已經引証了一切。

 

門後是一間乾淨整潔的睡房,沒有時鐘,沒有窗戶,旁邊甚至有已經放滿水的浴池。

 

顯而易見,二人也在想着同一件事。

 

“在一開始時就說出來不就好了嗎?”Xehanort一手便把Eraqus拉到懷裡,放縱地吻着他單薄的唇。

 

Eraqus不僅在迎合他的吻,他更是順勢把對方引導到床邊去。在他重拾開口說話的權力時,身子已經陷在床舖裡了。Eraqus不是沒有跟Xehanort做過,相反又諷刺地,Xehanort如今純熟的床技有大部分都是被Eraqus一次一次地啟蒙出來的。

 

“怎麼了?你很少會這麼被動的。”也許Eraqus不及Xehanort般好勝,但他也很少會一開始就把主導權讓予對方。

 

“這次讓我好好的看清楚吧。我不想忘記,你(‧)的(‧)一(‧)切(‧)。”他的笑容就是照亮黑暗的光,就算眼前的銀髮少年身上纏繞着黑暗亦即將為此付上更沉重的代價,Eraqus也不會收回向他伸出的手。

 

_他難道已經知道了我接下來打算做的事?_

 

就連因驚愕而縮放的瞳孔他也被看在眼內:

 

“就只有 _那一科_ 的成績,我不是一直也比你好嗎?”Eraqus所說的科目:黑魔法防禦術,不單止是對抗黑魔法的法術,連黑魔法使用者的蛛絲馬跡他也非常了解。也是說,Xehanort多年來鬼鬼祟祟的暗裡練習黑魔法這事從一開始就沒有瞞過Eraqus的雙眼。

 

“你的眼睛,從來也不擅長說謊呢。”他把手伸向那驚訝的銀瞳,在眨眼間連施加在它上面的掩眼法也短暫失去作用:黑暗的力量早就令他如銀月般潔淨的虹膜污上金黃,這是身體被黑魔法侵蝕的其中一種後遺症。

 

少年的身心跟真正的黑巫師只差一步之遙,然而他的野望也不打算只停留在此,因為他決心要改變這陳腐的魔法社會,那怕要用上什麼手段。

 

這就是他的夢想,他所選擇的未來。

 

“我也不是說過了嗎?能拯救世界的人肯定是像Eraqus的類型呢,一定是…”他低頭親吻身下之人的手背,在無言中又一次向Eraqus表達自己對他的感情。

 

Eraqus在各方面來說也是一名天才,但對他付予如此深厚期望和敬愛的人就只有Xehanort。Xehanort對Eraqus的愛不需要任何的回報,正如Eraqus自己也能為了Xehanort去成為他心中所期待的人一樣。

 

“嘛…暫時忘記這個,好嗎?來抱我吧。”

 

面對Eraqus向他張開的雙臂,Xehanort每次也好像被施下了橫蠻咒般,從來不會拒絕對方的邀請。

 

二人之間的擁抱和糾纏跟他們之間的傾慕和崇拜一樣。誰是被抱的一方,還是誰在誘惑着對方也好亦無差別。二人在衣服間隱若可見的肌膚還有平日壓抑在心裡的欲望都在轉眼間一一揭露。

 

Xehanort每次褪下Eraqus的衣服也覺得他的膚質連班上的女同學都要被比下去,不僅潔白無暇還沒痘沒斑的。另一方面,明明他跟自己同樣也是運動健將,身上卻沒多長出太多過盛的肌肉或者脂肪,是各方面也達致平衡的身材。雖然他也沒有跟女性交歡過,但是如Eraqus般讓他着迷的身體這世界上大概也是不會有別的了吧?

 

他甚至捨不得在這無垢的身體上留下自己的印跡。每一下愛撫以及每一個吻,也是在Eraqus敏感的身體上種下看不見的火苗。挑起這場歡愛的Eraqus也沒有怠慢那位對自己憐香惜玉的人,纖細的指尖描繪着腹部上若隱若現的線條,還不時輕輕啃咬那健碩的肩膀。

 

Eraqus平日除了不愛吃蔬菜和喝牛奶外,他自問也沒有跟Xehanort特別不同的飲食跟生活習慣。照理,兩人之間也不應該存在這麼大的體格差。

 

_明明在制服和長袍下也一直不會覺得他的身材有這麼好啊…_ Eraqus每一次見到Xehanort的身體時也會如此在腦海中納悶。

 

他的身體好比一匹悍馬:結實,有力,還充滿爆發力,而這身體的主人卻毫無自覺。Eraqus覺得大概除了Xehanort本人以外,不會有任何人不拜倒在這副美妙的身軀前了吧?

 

床邊的小桌上早已齊備了一切所需之物,因為這兒就是一個這樣的地方,一個萬應俱存的地方。

 

Xehanort把潤滑劑倒在手上後,一方面在耐心地開拓着對方的後穴,另一方面在上下套弄着他的半身。在兩個行為的刺激之下,Eraqus身上的潮紅正在漸漸浮現。

 

“嗯…哈…快一點…快…一點…”Eraqus從來也不會只滿足於對方溫和的前戲。

 

“你這次也是這麼心急嗎?不是說過 _要你好好期待嗎_ _?_ ”Xehanort的沙啞的嗓音還沒在Eraqus的耳邊飄散,埋在蜜穴中的蜜餞已經滿溢而出。

 

手指抽離體內的空虛感令白晢的軀體為之一顫,在Eraqus張開的雙腿之間有着一個等待被滿足的深洞。

 

即使已經做足事前潤滑,Xehanort也依然生怕會弄痛自己憐愛的人,所以比起無妄的長驅直進,他會選擇等對方的不適感過後才開始猛攻。這習慣由他們倆的初次開始就一直保留着,這是Xehanort對Eraqus的其中一個執着,就算Eraqus用哭腔攻勢求他,他也絕不讓步。

 

被Xehanort的男根插入還有被Xehanort的喘息充斥的記憶,不管是哪一次也是令Eraqus的身心最歡愉的回憶。在與Xehanort結合的時候,其實Eraqus反而想對方能令他多疼痛一些,好讓他的身體也能記住那份被深愛之人疼愛的感覺。

 

這二人的一切也像是為對方而生的一樣,無論是哪一方面也能完美地互補長短,如同白日的太陽和黑夜的銀月般,互相守護着也互相依賴着。

 

“唔…好緊…”他無意識間握緊了另一半的手,眉頭緊皺着。

 

“呀…哈…對哦…所以啊…你也不要對我客氣…”同樣與戀人十指緊扣的他在笑着,再次用這色氣的身體來誘惑對方。

 

這世上只有Xehanort會對Eraqus的所有無理要求都全奉陪到最後,這還包括他的欲求不滿。而Xehanort也並不討厭跟Eraqus做,只是每一次也差點令他翌日無故缺課:這一點令他覺得不方便而已。然而,已經上完全部課堂的他們今日沒有這個隱憂。

 

Xehanort平日的體溫一般都比Eraqus低,就只有在他進入Eraqus的時候兩人的體溫會完全同調,誰也分不清楚是誰的溫度。二人變了一個整體,二人就是互相的全部。

 

“啊…Xe…ha…nort…不…不要停下…”Eraqus只要一被打開了欲望的接口,就不會輕言停下。

 

雖然Xehanort還沒有體力不支,但是他還是這樣說道:

 

“你來動吧,累了。”

 

他順勢就令自己和Eraqus的上下位置逆轉過來。本在下方的少年被剛才的激烈運動弄得渾身是汗和紅痕,如今被換成了處於上方位置,那香艷色氣的景象是Xehanort的目中盛宴。

 

上下晃動的身姿還有迷失在情欲之中的眼神,說明着少年的瘋狂。每一次也是如此縱欲的他,主動引誘自己的他還有像孩子一般歡笑的他,全部都是即將捨棄人身的少年最珍重的東西。對,如果他們之間還存在將來的話,在那個”將來”中二人定必一直並肩而行,比翼連理。

 

騎在Xehanort身上的Eraqus被連環的快感衝上一節節的高潮,兩人的精華亦在連接處混而不清。從哪兒開始是Eraqus的身體?由哪部分起是Xehanort的東西?這些問題已經在兩人的纏綿下失去意義。

 

這一夜,不論是Eraqus還是Xehanort也失去了平日的分寸,因為即將告別的學生歲月和不確定的將來把二人的安全感都一併奪走。

 

麥膚色的少年最後從後抱上他的命運之人,不想他見到自己接近臨界的表情。

 

“嗯…E…ra…qus…我快......”

 

“哈…哼…可以了…哦…”

 

相擁的二人共同到達了情欲的絕頂。

 

 

 

 

爆發以後,遺留在Eraqus身體內的淫液和全身上下的蘇痺感令他一時之間不能行動自如。他躺臥在Xehanort的懷中,重重地喘息着。就算少年經已沒有能動彈的力氣,他纖幼的十指也沒有鬆開Xehanort的手,彷彿在告訴對方不要離他而去似的。

 

Eraqus知道這次一別,日後二人必有一戰。二人立下命運之誓的時候,早已以答應過對方:不論二人日後變成了怎樣的人或者遇上了什麼的危險,也定必不能拋棄對方。如果Xehanort真的變成了一名黑巫師的話,Eraqus就會不惜一切的去拯救他。這是Eraqus從未向Xehanort說出的“約定”。

 

_明明他剛才只要答應我那件事,_ _我們就不需要去面對這樣的將來。_

其實“那件事”也不是什麼過份任性的事情,那是Eraqus真正想要的未來,“跟自己的愛人成為真正的家人”這種微細的願望。

 

Eraqus自己跟Xehanort一樣也是一名野心家,這二人也不甘心屈服在這世界為這兩人定下的宿命前。但比起去更正這錯誤的世界,他更想去創造一個不需要以誰的不幸作為代價的新世界,那個二人能真正並肩而行的世界。所以他才不可以輸掉,”Xehanort用自身的犧牲來更正世界”這就是Eraqus接下來必須去戰勝的敗局。

 

在清洗過後,徹夜未眠的二人一直在互相依畏着,直到破曉之時。

 

“我的級長,要回去宿舍了嗎? “Xehanort順着Eraqus的卷髮,以寵溺的語調說着白日的“台詞”。

 

如果是平常的Eraqus,早已在嚷着“要Xehanort公主抱自己回宿舍”這種玩笑。但今日他的不捨之情已全寫在臉上,雖然沒有作聲但Xehanort也知道他此刻的想法。

 

“那~要來睡懶覺嗎?反正我的時光器還沒還回去。”

 

其實比起不捨,Eraqus更想告訴對方另一件事。而他終於下定決心要說出這句話:

 

_“Xehanort,_ _我一定會追上你的,_ _不管你要到哪兒去,_ _絕對不會讓你剩下一人。_ _”_

 

聽到了這句話的Xehanort猶如回到當年被Eraqus表白時一般。他早就料到對方會說這樣的話,然而這話背後包含了的責任,承諾和愛卻遠遠超出Xehanort能推理到的範圍。

 

_他…_ _就是光明本身,_ _能拯救一切的光。白髮少年就是如此形容他。_

_我只是個虛有其名的庸才,_ _真正的天才是那個一直引領着我的人。這就是黑髮少年眼中的他。_

 

“嗯。我知道了,我愛你。Eraqus。”簡單的回應和一個吻,二人又再次立下約定,一個在朝陽之下訂下的誓言。

 

“我也是啊,Xehanort。”


End file.
